Arras, Citadelle, 9 juillet 2010
Cet article détaille mon expérience vécue pendant le concert de Prince à la Citadelle d'Arras, le 9 juillet 2010. Ce concert a lieu dans le cadre de la tournée 20ten. Contexte En 2009, Prince avait signé son grand retour en Europe après sept années d’absence. La France ou ses voisins proches (Montreux et Monaco) avaient été gâtés. Les revues dithyrambiques des shows au Grand Palais et à la Cigale avaient permis de reconquérir le public français. Ceci tout en laissant sur le carreau une population d’aficionados qui n’avaient pu se libérer en dernière minute pour assister à ces concerts exclusifs. Probablement pour capitaliser sur cette manne de fans retrouvés, une nouvelle tournée est organisée très rapidement. Dès le mois d’avril 2010, nous apprenons que Prince se produira dans des festivals durant l’été. Des concerts sont ainsi annoncés en Allemagne, en Belgique, au Danemark, et au Portugal. La tournée est organisée par l’équipe française d’Alfred Bernardin, qui avait monté dans l’urgence les shows du Grand Palais en octobre 2009. Des premières rumeurs sur un concert à Arras avaient d’ailleurs circulé dès décembre 2009 sans que les fans n’y croient vraiment. Ils voyaient ce concert comme étant complémentaire à un autre show de grande envergure qui serait donné à Paris. Ou dans le cadre d’une réelle tournée en France, chose que Prince n’avait jamais fait jusqu’alors (il a essentiellement visité Paris, sinon un peu Nice et une fois Lille). C’est pourtant bien la ville d’Arras qui obtient le privilège d’avoir Prince pour sa tournée des festivals. Le chef lieu du Pas de Calais accueillera Sa Majesté Pourpre pour un concert au sein de sa Citadelle historique, un lieu classé au patrimoine mondial de l’Unesco et conçu par Vauban au XVIIème siècle. L’idée de jouer dans ce lieu correspond ainsi à la volonté de Prince de se produire dans des lieux prestigieux, comme l’année précédente au Grand Palais de Paris où à l’Opéra de Monaco. Le concert est en réalité accolé au Main Square Festival, un événement local qui s’allonge pour l’occasion d’une journée. Prince acceptant de figurer seulement en tête d’affiche, une soirée spéciale a en effet été ajoutée spécialement pour lui. Et pour donner le sentiment de bien être dans un festival, deux « premières parties » issues de l’entourage musical de Prince sont également annoncées : le bassiste Larry Graham et le groupe Mint Condition, originaire de Minneapolis. Mais en fait, si le concert bénéficie de l’infrastructure et des moyens techniques du Main Square Festival, il s’agit d’une soirée spéciale à tarification particulière. Ainsi, les détenteurs d’un « pass » pour trois jours acheté dans le cadre du festival « classique » devaient acheter un billet complémentaire pour assister au concert de Prince ! Les places furent mises en vente le 27 avril 2010 au prix de 124 € pour le Carré Or (devant la scène), ou 84 € (en fosse deuxième catégorie). Compte tenu de la configuration du lieu en mode « festival » il n’y avait pas de gradins assis. Malgré l’engouement, les ventes furent difficiles et ce fut un pari que de remplir un espace de presque 35 000 personnes. Il y eut plusieurs rabais sur le prix des places, notamment à -28% pour le Carré Or quelques semaines seulement après le début des ventes. Au final, il n'y aurait eu que 22 000 billets vendus pour Prince. A vrai dire, la perspective de voir Prince dans ces conditions ne nous enchantait guère. Pour peu qu’il pleuve, le lieu se transformerait en terrain de boue et serait impraticable. Et s’il fait chaud, il faut pouvoir tenir pendant des heures debout sous le soleil. On est donc bien loin des conditions idéales de La Cigale quelques mois auparavant ! Mais on ne va pas se plaindre, tant que Prince choisit de venir nous rendre visite la question ne se pose pas : il faut y aller. Avant le show C’est parti pour un nouveau road trip le matin du 9 juillet, en direction du Nord. L’arrivée sur Arras ne pose pas de souci particulier, si ce n’est une belle file d’attente à la sortie de l’autoroute qui démontre que l’événement attire du monde. Sur place, on tourne pour rechercher le parking VIP. En effet, les places en Carré Or donnent droit à une place de parking. Une fois l’entrée trouvée, on se laisse guider par le service d’organisation qui nous emmène dans un espace situé tout près de la scène et encore quasiment vide. On rigole malicieusement en se disant qu’après le show, on sera parmi les premiers à récupérer la voiture pour sortir. On se rend ensuite à pied à l’extérieur de l’enceinte, ou attendent déjà de part et d’autre de l’entrée de la Citadelle de nombreux fans, assis à même le sol. La journée est très chaude et on cuit littéralement pendant plusieurs heures, en attendant l’ouverture des portes. On retrouve sur place un grand nombre de connaissances, et les discussions sont plutôt animées. En fin d’après midi, l’entrée dans la Citadelle commence à s’organiser. Les équipes de sécurité, apparemment bien briefées et situées tous les 5 mètres, nous recommandent de ne pas courir pour accéder à la scène. Et effectivement, on peut dire que les choses se sont déroulées dans le calme. La fosse Carré Or est assez grande et occupe environ 1/3 de l’esplanade, ce qui fut considéré par certains comme une arnaque, car à l’arrière on est déjà loin. Première partie : Mint Condition Mint Condition est un groupe de « R&B » originaire de Minneapolis et dans lequel officie le chanteur et batteur Stokley Williams. S’ils n’ont jamais réellement été produits par Prince, les liens d'amitié sont tout de même nombreux. Stokley Williams a notamment fait les chœurs sur le titre Call My Name de l’album Musicology. Leur prestation, d’une durée d’environ une heure, a comporté des moments funky et un bon groove R&B alors qu’ils sont surtout connus pour leurs balades. Néanmoins, il est clair que les spectateurs attendaient Prince. Première partie : Larry Graham On retrouve donc le légendaire Larry Graham qui était très présent dans l’univers de Prince à partir de 1998. Plus discret ces dernières années, il avait tout de même déménagé à Minneapolis pour se rapprocher de son « baby brother » comme il l’appelle. Son retour fut bien accueilli, même si son set est très semblable à ceux qu’il prodiguait dix ans plus tôt, avec le fameux moment où il descend dans la foule pour un solo de basse. Après 45 minutes de show bien pêchu, il ne nous restait qu’à attendre Prince. Le Show Le soir n’est pas encore tombé lorsque le concert de Prince débute, il était à peine 22 heures. C’est tout d’abord le groupe qui entre en scène, de manière très douce, avec Cassandra O’Neal qui assure plusieurs improvisations au piano, déviant lentement sur Venus de Milo. L’intro à l’orgue de Let’s Go Crazy annonce le début des festivités. Les fans du Carré Or lâchent les ballons violets qui avaient été préparés depuis plusieurs semaines. Prince, qui fait son entrée, ne semble pas s’en émouvoir. Le groupe est le même que celui des concerts au Grand Palais, on retrouve donc globalement le même son, et un léger sentiment de redite a lieu dans des conditions moins favorables que précédemment, bien que le son soit de bonne qualité et bien plus fort que pour les deux premières parties. Le premier morceau s’enchaine avec Delirious, ce qui ravive nos souvenirs du Purple Rain Tour que nous avions vu à la TV il y a de cela déjà 25 ans… Le morceau s’étire en longueur et il est l’occasion de solos de la part de Morris Hayes et Frederic Yonnet. Le coda de Let’s Go Crazy, dont le solo de guitare final, revient ensuite pour terminer le medley. L’ambiance est réellement à la fête et le public est conquis. Prince n’y va pas de main morte ensuite pour satisfaire ses fans, il enchaine avec 1999 (et oui, même enchainement que lors du Purple Rain Tour encore une fois), puis la belle version de Little Red Corvette connue depuis Montreux 2009, façon bluesy et avec le chant « slow down »à la fin. Take Me With U est sans surprise, surtout qu’il est suivi de Guitar comme au temps de Londres 2007 donc rien de très nouveau. Guitar s’allonge quelque peu et Prince improvise en reprenant le chant de Hot Summer, un titre diffusé en radio début juin et que nous attendions sur l’album 20ten... et qui n'y figurera pas ! La suite du show sera bien acceptée par le public, mais sera assez décevante pour ceux qui le suivent depuis Londres 2007. On retrouve en effet la même version de Controversy, toutefois sans cuivres mais avec solos de Cassandra et de Frederic Yonnet. Le mash-up de Sexy Dancer avec Le Freak est également du réchauffé de Londres 2007 et du Grand Palais. Vient une pause avec le titre Angel, une reprise de la chanteuse Sarah McLachlan datant de 1997, interprété par le trio de choristes (Shelby, Elisa et Liv). Le morceau est agréable mais vient empiéter sur le temps de concert de Prince. Prince revient sur scène pour une version fort connue de Nothing Compares 2 U, en duo avec Shelby J. La suite est également une redite du Grand Palais, avec le morceau Mountains suivi de Shake Your Body (Down To The Ground) des Jackson 5, chanté par Elisa Fiorillo Dease. Après l’enchainement sur Everyday People, Stokley Williams apparaît sur scène ce qui encourage Prince à interpeler Larry Graham, qui arrive également avec sa basse en bandoulière. Le morceau évolue évidemment sur I Want To Take You Higher, doté de multiples solos des différents protagonistes et d’un public qui “jump up and down” durant un final allongé. Toujours en enchainé, vient alors un Alphabet St écourté et qui évolue vers un jam avec de nouveaux solos, de Yonnet notamment, et du chant classique « oh-we-oh, oh-oh » à la demande de Prince. Tout cela nous conduit au final de la partie principale du show. Cependant le public docile sait que ce n’est pas terminé car il manque encore deux morceaux de choix qui n’ont pas été livrés par Prince. Il revient donc, tout d’abord pour un Kiss bien mené, avec des pas de danse qu’on aurait plus jugé possible chez lui. Purple Rain, annoncé par des bruits d’orage, voit un petit solo bluesy inséré après le premier refrain, qui dans la fraicheur du soir d’Arras nous a semblé empreint d’émotion. Si l’on pouvait penser que le show se terminerait à ce moment, c’était sans compter sur Prince qui voulait en donner plus au public français, pourtant assez mollasson par moments. Un nouveau rappel a lieu, il s’agit de Dance (Disco Heat), une reprise d’un tube disco du chanteur Sylvester qui semble tout à fait anachronique dans un concert de Prince ! Encore, sûrement, une idée de Shelby J. Pour autant, le morceau évolue rapidement en un jam où Prince joue avec le public et relance plusieurs fois le rythme à l‘aide de son piano. Il déclame le refrain de Everydody Loves Me. Il incite même Alfred Bernardin, son producteur français, à monter sur scène pour danser avec lui et le questionner pour savoir s’il est l’heure d’arrêter ou non. Le chant de Housequake est encore une fois utilisé pour demander au public de sauter sur place. Ayant l’autorisation de continuer, Prince s’en donne à cœur joie et reprend sa guitare à un moment pour enchainer avec Peach, une version qui reprend les « oooh-oui » bien connus et se prolonge par un jam avec un solo de Yonnet très excité à l’harmonica. Et ce n’est pas terminé, car l’intro de Purple Rain surgit une nouvelle fois (la bonne blague, déjà faite à la Cigale l’an passé) pour démarrer en fait Ol’Skool Company, premier titre d’un album récent. Les chœurs de Also Spratch Zarathustra et un roulement de tonnerre viennent clôturer le spectacle. Cette fois ça semble bon pour la fin, mais non, Prince revient une nouvelle fois, seul au milieu de cette grande scène. Et le beat de Forever In My Life ''démarre alors, et Prince va prouver qu’avec juste un beat et sa voix il peut créer une ambiance magique. Le public est conquis, surtout quand il reprend aussi le chant « all right », comme en 1987. Décidément on est dans la nostalgie ce soir ! Le groupe revient sur scène, Prince empoigne une dernière fois sa guitare et entonne le titre ''7 puis un chant inconnu, « let go, let God » dont on ne comprend pas bien la signification. Improvisation totale, ou nouveau titre resté inédit ? mystère… c’est sur ces notes que se terminera pour de bon le concert, après ces multiples rappels un peu comme on en avait vécu à la Cigale quelques mois plus tôt. Après le show Une fois nous être bien assuré que le show était terminé, nous quittons les lieux et nous dirigeons vers le parking. Il y a une énorme file d’attente pour les toilettes provisoires installées juste là. En arrivant à la voiture, nous retrouvons avec joie dans le coffre les packs de bouteilles d’eau. Finalement, cela s’est plutôt bien passé à Arras ! Il faisait beau et chaud, l’ambiance était bonne, la visibilité aussi, le son était très correct, le contenu du concert était bien. Il ne fallait pas s’attendre à un miracle, le set list est grosso modo celui du Grand Palais avec quelques surprises ou nouveautés en plus. Prince semblait heureux d’être là même si on pouvait déceler parfois une petite tension, surtout au début. En reprenant la voiture, nous comprenons que la sortie du parking sera très difficile. Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous étions content d’être garés tout près de la scène… mais là on déchante carrément. Il y a un embouteillage monstre et l’unique sortie est située à l’opposé. Les véhicules sortent au compte goutte et il faudra compter bien une heure et demie pour s’extirper de là. Tu parles d’un parking VIP ! Résultat il est déjà presque deux heures du matin quand nous reprenons la route pour Paris ! En conclusion il est clair que nous entrons dorénavant dans l’ère de la nostalgie : dans la lignée des concerts que nous suivons depuis Londres en 2007, nous sommes à peu près dans le même set list. Sauf que là nous ne sommes plus dans une célébration, mais juste un concert « best-of » d’un artiste qui a près de 40 ans de carrière ! Certes il reste brillant sur scène, il mène son affaire parfaitement, et si le concert dans sa globalité était très bien, il a manqué pour moi un peu d’âme, le grain de folie qui définit les grands moments. C’est peut être du aux conditions, le mode « festival » ne me semblant pas le meilleur pour assister à un concert de Prince. Pour autant, la tournée ne faisait que commencer… Catégorie:2010 Catégorie:Mes concerts Catégorie:Concerts en France